tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Time For Some Chaos
This is the first episode of Survivor: Tonga Challenges Reward Challenge: Chiefs Choice A designated swimmer would swim out into the ocean to retrieve a key and swim back. The swimmer would hand the key to the designated strong person to unlock a chain around two bundles of heavy logs. The logs would have to be carried to the next station where a designated agile person would use the log bundles to climb on top of a balance beam while remaining on top of the balance beam. At the final stage, a designated smart person would use the second key to unlock a bag of puzzle pieces and use them to assemble a statue. The first tribe to assemble their statue would win. Reward: Flint Winner: Ha'apai Immunity Challenge: Temptation Valley Six tribe members would be belted together and race through a field, over a net wall, and under and over a series of hitching posts. These six would then have to dig up three bags of puzzle pieces and deliver them to the three remaining tribe members. These three would then assemble the puzzle pieces to win the challenge. 'Winner: '''Ha'apai Story Day 1 Eighteen castaways are aboard a sailboat heading towards the Hakauata Islands in the Pacific Ocean. On the left side of the boat is the Ha’apai tribe, wearing blue. On the right side is the Niua tribe, wearing red. The boat lands at the beach and the players are greeted by Jeff Probst. Jeff then tells the tribes that they need to elect a tribe leader. In a 7-2 vote, Evan Chan became the leader on the Ha’apai tribe. On the Niua tribe, Franklin Tylers became the tribe leader in a 4-3-2 vote. Jeff then tells them that they will start out the season with an opening challenges and tells Evan to pick a swimmer, a strong person, an agile person and a smart person. Evan chooses Guylan (Swimmer), Will (Strong), Barbie (Agile) and Bailey (Smart) Franklin chooses Laura (Swimmer), Elliot (Strong), Tracy (Agile), and Jillian (Smart). At the swimming portion of the challenge, Guylan got ahead of Laura and managed to get the key. Laura got it a few seconds after Guylan began to swim back. He hands the keys to Will who rushes out to get the logs. He unlocks the bundles and tries to pick up a bundle but he begins to struggle. While he rolls the first bundle to the mat, Laura gets out of the water and tags Elliot. Elliot rushes out, unlocks the logs and picks up the first bundle and carries it with no problem. Elliot carries the log bundles with no problem while Will continues to struggle with the bundles. Tracy begins to maneuver the key through the rope but keeps falling off the beam. Will finally gets both bundles on the mat and Barbie begins to maneuver the key. Tracy finally stops falling off the beam but not until Barbie gives the key to Bailey. Bailey unlocks the chest and begins to do the puzzle. Tracy gives the key to Jillian and she begins her puzzle as well. Jillian begins to pull away but a piece of her puzzle falls off the table without her noticing. When Jillian finally sees the piece disappeared, Bailey finishes the puzzle, winning flint for Ha’apai. Jeff hands Evan the flint and sends the two tribes in opposite directions. During Niua’s trek, Jillian goes to make an alliance. Jillian walks up to Jessica and Laura and asks them for an alliance, which both women agree to. Laura asks who they should bring in. Jessica suggests Elliot, for his strength, and Franklin, since he’s the leader of the tribe. Jillian agrees as they arrive at camp. At camp, Jessica approaches Franklin and Elliot with her offer. Both men accept. As the three talk, Jamie watches them and figures out that they are forming an alliance. She approaches Tracy and Christian and tells them what she saw. Over at Ha’apai, Evan and Guylan begin to work on the shelter while Barbie and Bailey go to find the water hole. Evan discusses the possibility of an alliance between the two, promising to go to the end with him. Guylan accepts the offer. When Guylan asks who they should bring in, Evan suggests Barbie, Bailey and Will. However, Guylan doesn't like the idea since Will struggled during the challenge. When asked who they should bring in as a fifth, Guylan suggests Nick. While he agrees with him, he doesn't like the fact that they’re keeping one of the older contestants. While out collecting firewood, Mick comes across a clue for the hidden immunity idol. He takes a look around before deciding to read it. It says that the idol is high off the ground but not in a tree. Meanwhile, back at camp, Taylor starts dictating what the tribe should do, annoying Will. Day 2 The next day, Evan and Guylan discuss who they should vote out first. Evan suggests Mick, due to his perceived weakness. Guylan agrees as Bailey walks over. She grows suspicious on why the two are always together. At Niua, Daniel is the only one asleep while everyone else does their chores, which annoys everyone else. Laura and Franklin discuss their voting options if they were to lose the first challenge. Laura says that they need Tracy gone due to her annoying personality and weakness in challenges while Franklin wants Daniel gone for his laziness. They decide to agree on a vote once they go to tribal council. Back at camp, Jamie talks with Tracy and Christian. They discuss who they might be able to flip to their side. Tracy says that Laura is out of the question because she hates her. Christian says he can try and talk to Franklin and see if he would vote with them. When Christian goes to Franklin and asks, Franklin says he is unsure since he already aligned himself with Jillian. Watching Franklin and Christian talking began to annoy Jillian. Day 3 Mick says he’s gonna go out and look for more firewood. In reality, he was going out to look for the hidden immunity idol. After about ten minutes of searching, he sees a rock wall. He rereads the clue. He begins to climb up the wall. When he’s four feet off the ground, he sees a hole in the rock. He puts his hand in and pulls out the hidden immunity idol. He takes the idol out of its paper and sticks it in his shoe. He then takes a rock, puts it in the paper and puts it back in its hiding spot. As Mick comes back, Evan notices his limp. Evan walks up to Mick and bluntly asks him to show him the clue. He tells him he knows he’s hiding the clue in his shoe. Mick takes off his shoe and rocks fall out, shocking Evan. The two tribes then meet Jeff Probst for the next immunity challenge. Running the course for Niua are Franklin, Tracy, Daniel, Jessica, Christian and Laura while Jillian, Jamie and Elliot do the puzzle. For Ha’apai, Evan, Guylan, Mick, Will, Nick and Barbie run the course while Bailey, Taylor and Sarah do the puzzle. At the start of the challenge, Nick slowed down the rest of his tribe due to his busted knee, which annoyed Evan. Niua manages to gain the lead but when they get to the net wall, they begin to slow down, due to Tracy beginning to tire. Things begin to look worse when Daniel gets to the top of the wall and tries to continue on, getting Franklin caught in the net. Ha’apai catches up and get over the net wall with ease. When they get to the hitching post. Evan begins to drag the rest of the tribe through, causing Nick to bang his head on some of the posts. Niua finally gets over the net wall and get to the posts when Ha’apai starts to dig up their pieces. They get two bags out of the sand once Niua arrives. Just as they find they find their first bag, Ha’apai finds the last bag and rush up the hill. Bailey and Taylor empty the bags while Sarah begins to work on the puzzle. Sarah works on the first section while Bailey sets up the second and third. Before Niua can find their second bag, Sarah finishes the puzzle, winning Ha’apai immunity. Back at camp, Jillian calls her alliance together to discuss the vote. Jillian says they need to vote Tracy or Daniel due to their weakness in challenges. Jessica suggests Jamie due to her annoying nature. Meanwhile, Jamie, Tracy and Christian discuss their voting options. Christian suggests bringing in Daniel as an extra vote but Tracy dismisses the option. At Tribal Council, Jillian states that Tracy and Daniel are to blame for their loss. Tracy responds by telling Jillian that she was already ruining her chances of winning, to which Jillian just giggles. Daniel states he isn’t well liked by his tribe due to him not doing work but states he was just doing it to save his energy for the challenge. Christian then tells Jeff about the alliance of Jillian, Jessica, Laura, Elliot and Franklin. Jessica confirms the alliance and says no one will flip. Jeff asks Jamie how safe she feels knowing she is on the outs but before she could answer, Jillian butts in and says Jamie should feel worried every single day because they could vote her out at anytime. This leads to an argument between the two, which Franklin breaks up, saying what Jillian did was petty. Jeff then calls the tribe to vote. After the votes are collected, Jeff reads them. In a 5-3-1 vote, Daniel becomes the first person voted off because of his lack of work ethic. Jeff then warns the tribe that if they stay divided, they would see him again soon. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * After Tribal Council, Jamie and Jillian get into a heated argument * On Ha'apai, two duos are formed * Evan wants Mick gone so bad, he suggests throwing the challenge. Will he convince the rest of his tribe to do it? Author's Notes